wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Piñata
__NOEDITSECTION__ ❦Piñata❦ The character and coding belongs to InterGalacticFly, no touching or Piñata will hunt you down with her animals... Appearance Piñata is a lovely dragonesque creature that always has a small smile on her face and a strong yet calm glimmer in her dull lavender eyes when she is alone. She has two large horns on her forehead, big ears and feathery spines. Yet, as I said, she isn't exactly a dragon... What Piñata resembles most in her most basic of form is well... A piñata. A tiny amalgam of crepe paper, bone hard cardboard and old paint. Her body is the color of the insides of a grapefruit. A warm yet diluted shade of cardinal. Her frizzled paper thin layerings that closely resemble scales on her body start on the top of her snout in a light blood-orange color. This stream of layered paper continues down her body in a rainbow like fashion until it reaches the tip of her tail. The colors that come after the orange in this order are a shady apricot, a soft gold, yellow, lime, green, and a dull turquoise then it repeats (her spines mimic this pattern). When it reaches the tail however it continues to a sky blue and then a dull cerulean at the very tip. On the sides of her face and around and on top of her eyes Piñata has yellow and lime paper sticking out, almost giving the appearance of a gaudy RainWing at first glance. Piñata's underbelly is the same color as her body but has a pasty peach line going down the middle of her chest that branches inwards as it flows beneath her. The undersides of her wings are the same color as her body as well and are rimmed with her layered paper scales around and behind the wings in the same pattern as her body. Her talons are tiny and dull, the color of old chalk. Her neck is thin and long and she is extremely small in stature. Whenever Piñata walks or moves the soft rustling of paper can be heard; and when she flies, it sounds like a million paper pamphlets scattered in the air. This makes Piñata extremely indiscreet but, if she moves slow enough the paper streams on her body will only murmur as loud as a bush in a soft breeze would. Her voice is airy and strong but still sounds faded in a way. This is probably due to the fact that she doesn't have too many others to talk to and her voice is commonly unused. Personality -Caring -Simple minded -Kind -Ill tempered -Bad mouthed -Placid -Creature of habit History Once a long long time ago the clock tells of a magician like artist, a sculptor and master in her craft. This dragon lived a long long life, and many might find her very happy at first but they would soon find that in fact this dragon was tired, withered and very very lonely. exhausted and near her life's waning end she decided to make one final object of creation, something playful and very very colorful. A pinata. Yes, she could feel the power in her talons as she pieced the complex pieces of papery design to the mold of a dragon's body. the stature of the creature was impeccable and a wondrous colorful sight began to grow as the dragonesses talons pieced detail after detail onto the cardboard doll. In the final moments that, that old dragoness would see would be of pure joy and happiness to see what she had made. Rainbow streams of crepe paper and adhesives were strewn about the floor and as the Old dragoness took a step back to stare at her wonderful creation, she keeled over dead. WIP MAJOR WIP Continue...: Pinata found the island, or should I say the island found Pinata in a way... She awoke on it's warm shores, Her chest hurt and her body felt flimsy and damp after being in the water for so long. She spat curses at the ocean as she lied down on a warm rock not to far from the lapping waves, a lengthy effort to dry herself off and take into account all that had just happened. She watched as tiny aquatic creatures of all sizes scrambled up and down the pale sand as she waited. When she had sufficiently dried herself of the sea water she looked up at the wonderful protruding land that had saved her the trouble of drowning in the abysmal riptides of the dark water hissing just behind her. The land was covered in overgrowth and deciduous trees, very tall and thick, but far enough apart from each other that you could walk right in without trouble. Right in the far left of her view she could see the towering spire of rock and earth reaching for the sun on the bumpy little island she found herself on. A mountain. She had never seen a mountain before, or at least never this close. She had never seen the ocean either she supposed, and by now she was completely sick of it. Relationships Probably only Travelers and SeaWings could meet her, ask in the comments if you want. Name: Name: Name: Home Piñata's home is an large rectangular architectural monstrosity. It looks sort of like if someone took a box, cut some holes in the sides and then connected other random boxes to those openings. But, just because something looks extremely strange and untrustworthy when it comes down to structural integrity doesn't mean you've seen the insides and coziness in the heart of this home. It took Piñata an awful long time to get the wood, leaf and thatch house standing but when she did it took up it's shape well and she immediately moved in. On the inside of the home you can see a simple woolen and fibrous bed resting near an opening in the wall, little pieces of multi-colored paper can be seen on the top of the nest. Next to this one is a tinier wool nest that smells like dog and has a small curved indent shaped into it. in the other side of the room you see a... Table? And you can see a large rock with multiple trinkets shells and other things that nobody could probably be able to name on it. the floor is wood and has many tinier claw marks on it besides what you can assume to be Piñata's. It's very quite inside the house and the other two rooms seem to be made specifically to store and place other random things that Piñata has found into. These things range from pieces of clay, tiny sculptures that look talon made and pretty rocks to Large pieces of rusted metal and long sticks. There are a number of plants growing in coconuts and clay vases everywhere and even hang off of the ceiling. Gallery Pinata.png|Headshot by me! Pinatabmz.png|By BloodMoon In their chibi style! TY! Pinata!.png|By Verglas! TY!! Pinata msp doodle.png|By Pearl.TY!! Category:Females Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Content (InterGalacticFly) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+